Can You See Me Now?
by hiddensoullover
Summary: [FEMMSLASH! RyokoAyeka....if you don't like don't read] Ayeka must find a partner or her parents will find one for her. What happens when the person she believes can never be hers feels the same way?


**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ayeka, or Ryoko...or anyone else for that matter. _**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own 'Clowns' from Tatu either._**

** This is centered on Lesbianism. If you don't like it don't read, and please don't flame. Okay?**

** This came to my mind while listening to 'Clowns', sorry if it's slightly confusing for anyone! I hope you enjoy it though and leave me a little review, even if it's just to tell me what you got for Christmas.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Can you see me now?**

** Can you see me now?**

Humming to herself, Ayeka listened to the music from the CD Player Tenchi had bought for her a couple of days ago for Christmas. Remembering how it had taken her these last three days to finally understand how the contraption actually worked, the purple haired princess shook her head and glanced towards where Ryoko and Tenchi were sparring. Actually, Ryoko was sparring and Tenchi was doing his best to try and keep up with her without falling on his face.

** All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea**

Ryoko caught her staring and sent a cheeky wink before returning her attention to Tenchi, yet Ayeka noticed that the space pirate really wasn't paying much attention to the sparring. The elder and _clearly_ more experienced warrior kept sending quick and not so quick glances in her direction, causing the princess to blush and look down into her lap.

** Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you**

The music played in her ears as she listened to the CD that Mihoshi was always listening to. It was such a catchy song that it kept ringing in her mind even after the song had ended. Ayeka's eyes once more rested on the two sparring figures and sighed, wondering when the fighting would be over.

Ever since Ryoko had suggested a truce between them things in the Masaki Residence had slowly turned quite peaceful, and no one was more grateful for that than the princess herself. A small smile appeared on her face as she listened to the female voices singing of complicated love, and she couldn't help but shake her head ironically. If there was anyone who knew about complicated feelings it was the Jurian princess. There were so many females in the house, and at some time or the other, each of them had vied for Tenchi's attention, yet none the fiercer than Ryoko and herself. And then, well, feelings had begun to change.

And of course, there _was_ the fact that her family had sent her a message last night enquiring if she had found a prospective suitor as yet…and if Tenchi had given any hints to favoring her. She was to be the future ruler of Jurai, she needed to find a spouse, she needed to learn responsibility, she needed stability…she needed time.

Sighing, Ayeka was lost in her thoughts as she leaned against the tree she sat against. Her parents were beginning to believe that she would never find a match, and Ayeka was beginning to fear that it was true. Lord Tenchi would never make up his mind on whom he wished to marry…or that he would and wouldn't choose her. Things would be oh so worse if that happened, because it would mean that Ayeka would have to find another person as a prospective suitor…or her parents would find one for her. Her heart was crying out the name of the person it desired, yet the Jurian princess quieted its cries, reminding herself that it was a lost cause. She had to be level-headed and plan this well or otherwise her parents would pick her spouse for her.

_ No. I must find someone on my own_.

But what if she didn't?

"What's on your mind, princess?"

Blinking, Ayeka turned her head and noticed that Ryoko was crouching to her left and had raised an eyebrow at her. The princess quickly pulled off her headphones and blushed at having been caught so lost in thought. "Oh! You frightened me!"

** Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

"What are you _listening_ to?" The space pirate wanted to know, stealing the headphones from the purple haired girl and placing them on with one fluid movement.

** All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now**

There was silence for a while, before Ryoko's eyes widened a fraction and she turned to look at Ayeka in awe. For a second her features softened, but in a blink of an eye they returned to normal. A smirk appeared on her face right before she phased, taking the CD player with her.

It took a couple of seconds for Ayeka to realize what had happened, and when she did, she narrowed her eyes. _Ryoko!_ The young woman got to her feet and growled, clenching her fists. Sometimes the cyan haired woman just loved to pick on Ayeka just for the heck of it! "_Ooh!_ When I get my hands on that woman I'll…!"

"What's wrong, miss Ayeka?"

Jumping, Ayeka blushed when she noticed that Tenchi was watching her with a slow smile on his face. The young woman smiled right back at him and momentarily forgot Ryoko and her stolen CD player. "Nothing really." Going down the small hill to where he was standing, the princess waited for him to sheath his sword before starting the journey to the Masaki Residence. "You are getting better, Lord Tenchi. If you continue these lessons with Ryoko you'll become a very talented warrior."

"Thank you." Tenchi smiled with a blush, though he didn't sound very convinced. They walked in silence for a while until the house came into sight. Washu was heard screaming angrily at a whimpering Mihoshi, and Kiyone's voice was quickly rising in intensity as she defended the bumbling blonde. "Did your parents send good news?"

Wincing slightly as she remembered the letter, Ayeka forced a smile on her face. "Fine, Lord Tenchi, thank you for asking. I might have to go to Jurai for a couple of days."

"Is everything alright?" Concern filled his face as he turned to look at her. They were standing right outside of the residence, and were ignoring the screaming from inside of the house.

"Yes. I—I just need to begin making plans for my future." The princess said with a weak smile, looking out into the distance. "I _am_ the future queen of Jurai, Lord Tenchi. There are things that I must do."

"You're leaving?" His eyes widened.

"Only for a couple of days, and the date hasn't been fixed as yet." Thank God for little graces. "Sasami will be staying here. Mother believes that Sasami's used to here and she wants her to remain in a stable environment." A smile touched her lips as she tried imagining the Masaki Residence as 'a stable environment'.

"We will miss you."

"And I will miss everyone here. But I must stress that it will only be for a couple of--." Suddenly there was a loud roar and Washu, followed quickly by Kiyone and Mihoshi, ran outside of the house, with an ugly furry beast charging behind them. As they ran past Ayeka, Mihoshi's shoulder made contact with Ayeka's and the princess fell forwards into Tenchi's arms. The young man, not expecting this, fell on his back, Ayeka on top of him, and both blushed furiously, not noticing as the beast rushed past them, angrily chasing the three women.

Both young people blinked, faces turning red in embarrassment as they looked into each other's eyes.

Tenchi cleared his throat nervously. "Miss Ayeka, I…"

Ayeka suddenly felt someone grab her arm and jerk her off of Tenchi forcefully. Once on her feet she turned and saw a furious Ryoko. There was something so dangerous in the space pirate's eyes that the princess forgot how to speak. Her own eyes grew large and she trembled slightly.

** Can you see me now?**

** Can you see me now?**

Golden eyes were alit with fire as they glared down at Ayeka. "If I leave you one moment you just _throw_ yourself on Tenchi." Yet, despite this, Ryoko wasn't paying the least bit attention to Tenchi, unless you counted the glare she sent to him before returning all of this unexpected anger and frustration on the princess. "I thought princesses were supposed to be prim and proper."

"I _fell_." Ayeka exclaimed, turning even redder. She tried jerking her arm out of Ryoko's grip, but the taller woman was much stronger than she was. Ryoko grabbed both of her arms, and softly scratched her arms with her fingernails causing the younger girl to close her eyes for a second as her body gave into desperate shivers.

Tenchi got up quickly and raised an eyebrow at the beast that was still running after Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi. He didn't seem at all concerned or interested in Ryoko or Ayeka at the moment. "Should we go help them or something?"

Ayeka turned her head towards Tenchi and was about to answer him when Ryoko's fingernails dug into her arm enough to grab her attention without hurting her. The purple haired girl blinked and frowned, turning to look at the space pirate, a slightly dazed expression in her eyes. What was so wrong with talking to him? She'd fallen on Tenchi on accident; it wasn't as if she'd _thrown_ herself on him. Ryoko couldn't really be so angry about that, could she? "Ryoko?"

** Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share**

"_Nothing_." The cyan haired woman growled, letting go of her hold on Ayeka's arm. "Come Tenchi, let's go and save those troublesome females." And with that, they left Ayeka frowning in confusion and watching them leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat around the table, ravenously eating Sasami's meal. The conversation was lively, and everyone seemed to be in good cheer, the Christmas spirit still lingered in the midst of the dwellers of the Masaki Residence. Everyone was laughing at something Mihoshi had just declared, yet Ryoko hadn't been paying attention. The space pirate was still boiling because of what had happened between Tenchi and Ayeka. She'd rushed out of the house to enjoy watching the women run around like mad chicken for twenty minutes, but when she saw Ayeka lying on top of Tenchi, and the way they were looking at each other, fire had rushed through her veins and she'd never been that angry in her whole entire life. Not even when she'd been locked in that cave.

Clenching her fists, Ryoko heard the faint sound of glass beginning to break, and she quickly placed her glass back on the table and out of harm's way. Golden eyes roamed the table and she suddenly realized that somehow Ayeka and Tenchi were sitting right next to each other and she hadn't noticed it until now.

_ Have I been so distracted_?

It wasn't a secret to anyone how Ryoko hated it whenever Ayeka and Tenchi were together. Yet, no one had ever realized the real reason for that hatred. If Ryoko were to be truthful, she would admit that she'd found Ayeka to be breathtaking from the very moment she'd laid her eyes on the snotty princess. She would have been damned if she'd allow Tenchi to have Ayeka, because even though she had a very tender spot for the boy she grew rather possessive of the girl, and their constant bickering had just added to her sexual tension.

_ Sexual tension I will never be able to full-fill_.

It had been very shocking for her when Ayeka had accepted her truce, and it was rather lovely to be able to speak with the princess without one of them trying to pull the other's hair out. And it had begun to get hard for Ryoko to fight with Ayeka and pretend that she was angry because Ayeka was trying to take Tenchi…and not because she was jealous that Ayeka would even _consider_ Tenchi as a candidate to her heart.

"Tenchi told me that you will be going back to Jurai for a couple of days." Washu said as she passed Ayeka the peas. Her eyes were attentive as they rested on the eldest princess in their midst.

Ryoko raised an eyebrow as she heard that little tidbit of news. How was it that Tenchi knew of this before her? Jealousy caused a caused a red tint to appear on her face, yet she picked up a napkin and began fanning herself, blaming the redness on the heat.

Ayeka blushed slightly, serving the peas into Tenchi's plate almost mechanically and then serving herself as well. "Yes. I have, official duties, of which I must talk to my parents about."

Swallowing a mouthful of food, Sasami nodded. "Ayeka has to find a partner." Not noticing how pale her sister had become all of a sudden, Sasami smiled at the surprised expressions on everyone else's faces. "Even though mother is still reigning, Ayeka must begin her queen courses soon. And to be acceptable in the eyes of mother and the people, Ayeka must have a partner, her future co-ruler. They had been hoping she might find someone here, but since nothing is happening I think they'll just make her marry Janus."

"_Janus_?" That was like a blow to the stomach, and the space pirate was rather proud of herself for sounding indifferent as she slopped some more mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Who is that?"

Sasami gave a toothy grin, oblivious to her pale sister or the worried space pirate. "He's _so_ handsome. Janus has been in love with Ayeka since I can remember! He's so romantic and nice and every time he's in Jurai he comes to see Ayeka and brings us these marvelous presents and he told her when they were younger that he was going to marry her. And as things are going now, maybe he will!"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked down thoughtfully at the case-knife which was nearly bent due to the death-grip she had on it. _Not if I have anything to say about it_.

Ayeka cleared her throat rather nervously. "Janus-kun and I are just friends."

"But mom _does_ want you to get married or to at least _find_ someone." The little princess pointed out much to her sister's chagrin.

Surprisingly to all, it was Kiyone who spoke up quickly in Ayeka's defense. "Yes well, Ayeka should choose whoever she marries because she loves that person, not because your parents want her to. Marriage should be a decision of the heart. Love comes unexpectedly, and sometimes, in the person you least expect it to."

Mihoshi smiled rather dreamily and Ryoko could have _sworn_ that they were holding hands under the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay**

Despite how tired she was, Ayeka couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned in bed for hours on end, yet the worries about her pending visit home was eating at her nerves. Even though she'd assured everyone at the table that she wouldn't be bringing home a husband to the already crowded house, the princess didn't know if she could really assure them of it. Her mother was quite persuasive when she wanted something, and right now she wanted her daughter engaged and ready to marry the first eligible partner available.

Throwing the covers off of her body, the young woman got out of bed and quietly left her room. She needed some time to think, to meditate on what she must do. So she went out to the shrine and sat on the steps, ignoring the cold bite of the wind against her skin. Her eyes were blank as she was lost to her thoughts. If she didn't want her mother finding a partner for her she would have to find one for herself…but who?

The good thing about the Jurian Empire was that same sex marriages were as accepted as straight marriages, so at least that widely opened Ayeka's possibilities. Right in that very house she had possible candidates…as her mother had discreetly stated in her letter…and Ayeka mulled over the candidates.

First of all there was the prime subject. Tenchi. He had been, of course, both her and her parents' first choice, yet as time passed Ayeka had started realizing that maybe a match with Tenchi wouldn't be all that she'd fantasized about. He was shy…_too shy_…getting a nose bleed whenever any emotion came into their conversations. He'd even fainted once when Ryoko had come out of the bathroom naked.

_ Then again, Ryoko looked mighty impressive_.

Sasami was definitely out of the question. Not only was she her sister but she was too young. And even if she hadn't been her sister or so young, Ayeka couldn't be with someone like Sasami the perfect House Wife. She needed someone a completely different attitude.

_ Ryoko's the QUEEN of attitude._

Washu was a brilliant scientist, and had a slight attitude to her that Ayeka found interesting. Yet the princess would not subject her Empire to the risk of Washu's many experiments going wrong—or worse—working perfectly. And plus, Ayeka didn't find shorter women attractive, she needed someone slightly taller.

_ Well, now that I think about it…Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone are all slightly taller than I am_.

Mihoshi was very pretty, and Ayeka had often admired the contrast her skin made with her eyes and hair. She was an exotic looking beauty and kindhearted as well. She'd make a wonderful wife and would rule with a loving heart…if she hadn't burnt down the whole Empire by then. And of course, Mihoshi was too soft-hearted for the role of wife of the Queen. Ayeka needed someone strong by her side, and hopefully someone stronger than she was both mentally and physically.

_ Like Ryoko…and Kiyone_.

Kiyone seemed like the perfect candidate now that Ayeka thought things over. She was beautiful, used to keeping Mihoshi in order (how much more difficult could it be to keep an Empire in order?), and she was always in control. She was calm during hard situations, and she was always protecting. That was something Ayeka needed. She needed a level-head when things went rough and she needed someone who made her feel protected. And hadn't Kiyone defended her rite to marry for love during supper?

_ Yes, Kiyone it is._

_ And why not Ryoko?_

Frowning, Ayeka wondered where that voice had come from. Ryoko wasn't a choice. She was obviously in love with Tenchi.

_ Ryoko…_ A small smile appeared on the girl's face.

Ryoko was the most arrogant person Ayeka had ever met, but in a way, the Jurian princess thought the cyan haired woman had every right to be arrogant. She was a renowned space pirate who could phase in the blink of an eye, and she was a masterful warrior. Ever since they'd formed the truce, Ryoko had become very attentive, nice, and at times sarcastically funny. There was an aura of mystery surrounding the self-confident and overly cocky woman that intrigued and baffled the princess to no small degree.

If Ayeka were completely honest with herself, she would have admitted to the crush she harbored when it concerned the space pirate. Yet tonight she wasn't feeling up to being completely honest, so that little piece of knowledge was stored away.

"What in the world are you doing out here?"

Jumping slightly, Ayeka turned to see Ryoko sitting next to her. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"You've been lost in your thoughts lately, princess." The cyan haired woman announced in an emotionless voice, staring out at the darkness that surrounded them.

** Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

"I've had a lot to think of." She whispered back, enjoying this odd companionship she'd developed with her former archenemy. The princess then sighed in defeat, licking her lips. "You don't have to worry about Lord Tenchi and I, he's all yours." Not noticing the jerk Ryoko's body made or the way the other woman was looking at her, Ayeka continued. "When Sasami said that my parents want me to find a partner, she was telling the truth. Now that I've been able to sit down and think of things, I realize that I only fought over Lord Tenchi with you because I'm competitive emotionally, and I didn't like the thought of someone not choosing me. But you don't have to worry about me anymore. I've made up my mind on what I have to do and my future doesn't involve Lord Tenchi."

** All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency**

** Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now**

"And who does it involve then?" Ryoko's voice hardened, as had her eyes. "This _Janus_ guy Sasami mentioned?" Before Ayeka could respond, the space pirate continued. "Well, I'll have you know something little miss prissy princess, I don't want Tenchi either. I might have wanted him at first but I've stopped wanting him a long time ago!"

"I don't understand…" Ayeka whispered, turning so she could see the other woman better. "You were so angry today when I fell on top of Lord Tenchi…"

"I was _furious_." Ryoko exclaimed with an odd sound in her voice as she turned to look the princess straight in the eye. "And you wanna know _why_, Princess?" In the blink of an eye she'd grabbed Ayeka's arms and pulled the younger girl closer. Leaning in, she whispered against the girl's ear, causing the girl to shiver as she said: "Because whether you want to or not, you belong to _me_." Her eyes darkened as her voice grew huskier. "No one else will ever touch you like I'll touch you." She brought her teeth to the girl's neck and bite down softly. An expression of pure possession entered her face as she heard the cry of pleasure uttered by Ayeka and when the young girl positioned her neck at an angle that gave her better access to it. "You are mine and will only be mine." The seductive woman ran her tongue over the area she'd recently assaulted with her teeth, and then pulled away. "Do you have anything to say about it?"

A blush appeared over the princess' cheeks as she licked her lips and realized that Ryoko's eyes were hungrily following that movement. That gave the purple haired girl the courage to smile as saucily as she could and ask "What took you so long?"

Throwing her head back, Ryoko laughed heartily before returning her gaze hungrily on the younger girl. "You're coming with me to my room now. I'm going to punish you for being such a little tease." And without giving Ayeka anytime to digest this information, the space pirate captured her lips in a possessively passionate kiss that caused a groan to escape Ayeka's mouth.

** Can you see me now?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first time a write a song into one of my oneshots or stories! How nerve-racking! Lol. Did you all like it?


End file.
